


Pro Hac Vice

by yoonouji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonouji/pseuds/yoonouji
Summary: Wonwoo enters law school in order to fulfill his “dream” of becoming a lawyer. How will Wonwoo deal with law school and life once he meets Kim Mingyu?





	1. PROLOGUE

Wonwoo found himself sitting on a bench on a summer day. Someone with larger frame than his was seated just a few inches beside him.

“Here, hyung,” Mingyu said as he handed the sandwich to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiled. “Did you make this?”

“You try to guess.” Mingyu chuckled.

Wonwoo was not really good at guessing. Neither did he knew Mingyu enough to be able to know whether he was actually capable of making his own food.

“Spill it,” Wonwoo commanded as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Mingyu just responded with a smile.

Wonwoo just gave up and started to eat his sandwich. Wonwoo was not a picky eater. He will eat anything that is tasty and flavorful. The sandwich was actually just a simple grilled cheese but it was not really bland like he expected. Next thing he knew, he was already leaning his head on Mingyu’s left shoulder with the sandwhich still on his right hand.

Wonwoo does not know why and how but he felt like a very positive person that day. Leaning his head on Mingyu’s shoulder gave him a feeling of relief.

(So this is what a carefree life feels like.)

“Hyung...” Mingyu suddenly spoke.

“Yes...?”

“I want to be with you forever.”

~

The sun was already shining brightly when he opened his eyes.

“Another dream again....” Wonwoo thought to himself as he got up and put on his glasses.

It was already 12 PM. Wonwoo’s screwed since he hasn’t finished his Consti readings yet. Wonwoo picked up his phone from his side table. It was dead. Wonwoo brought out his charger from the drawer and plugged his phone. Wonwoo rushed to the bathroom and took a bath as fast as he could. He didn’t have the time to process what happened his dream anymore as he needs to finish his readings first. He got some clean clothes from his cabinet and turned on his phone.

Wonwoo received messages from Soonyoung and their class representative Lee Jihoon.

 

 

 

Wonwoo felt relieved. He had 2 classes only for that day and he got called for recitation already in his second class. Nevertheless, Wonwoo still needed to study in order to keep up with his professor’s discussion.

Wonwoo went out of his room. The living room and the dining area was a total mess but he did not care as he really did not have the luxury to do some general cleaning. He got his Criminal Law book from his shelf and sat in front of the dining table. Wonwoo flipped the pages his book until he found the page on Rebellion. Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

 

 

Wonwoo sighed.

He had no problem with lending his codal. The real problem was Kim Mingyu. He had been dreaming about Mingyu for several nights already and he thinks it already needs to stop. Wonwoo tried to brush off his thought and typed his reply.

 

 

Wonwoo threw his phone on the sofa since he did not want to distract himself. He switched on his lamp, picked up his favorite red sign pen and started to read. Just as he was about to finish his fifth page, Wonwoo’s stomach grumbled. Right. He hasn’t eaten breakfast yet. He got up from his seat, opened the fridge and took out the burger patty left from last night’s dinner. He placed its container inside the microwave and set its timer to 1:00. Of course, Wonwoo had to make coffee for coffee is life. He heard his phone vibrate amidst the noise coming from the microwave.

 

 

Wonwoo sighed again. For the past few days, he has been conscious of Mingyu’s actions ever since the time Soonyoung told him that they do look good together. Wonwoo was aware that his best friend only made such remark in jest but he just cannot get that thought off his mind. Mingyu is not his type but Wonwoo thinks he is actually a good person and whoever ends up with him will be really lucky. Of course, it’s not him since he really cannot imagine himself being in a relationship with anyone. The word “love” is absent in Wonwoo’s vocabulary. Wonwoo thinks it is because of proximity. Maybe they have been seeing each other a lot lately....in school. Whatever the reason is, it has to end already for he cannot let this interfere with his studies.

He is not that dumb anyway for he has a theory why this is happening to him - he is infatuated with Mingyu. Maybe the only solution for this is to tell Mingyu. He really really just needs to get this off his mind. He does not really like being controlled by anything or even worse, by anyone. Thus, Wonwoo asks Mingyu to meet him even though they were classmates. He needs to hand his codal to him.

 

 

Wonwoo felt very proud of his decision. At least in just a few hours, he can already tick this off his list of things to do.

Right after placing his food and his coffee mug beside his book stand, his phone vibrated again.

Right after pressing the send button, he realized something. He still does not know how he is going to tell Mingyu about his problem. Wonwoo suddenly felt nervous. Technically speaking, this might be his first confession. He is sure, however, that he can make whatever he is feeling disappear in a short while. For him, emotions or feelings are mere abstract concepts. They just exist in people’s minds. Truly, telling all of these to Mingyu in a way concretizes his “feelings.” Still, dwelling on these feelings is a hassle. He has a lot on his plate already as a law student.

Indeed, there is a big possibility that Mingyu might feel awkward but he has already thought of ways to reassure Mingyu that will eventually be over him. Wonwoo finished his breakfast. Time check, he still has around 2 hours and half to finish the chapter on Crimes Against Public Safety.

Wonwoo’s phone rang.

“It’s time,” he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, he did not make that much progress since he was only able to finish five out of seventeen crimes. Wonwoo fixed his things and placed them inside his backpack. Thereafter, he went inside his room to change. He finished all his preparations a quarter before 4. He went out of his apartment, rode the elevator and traversed his usual route to school. He sweated profusely even though the wind continuously made gushing sounds while he was walking.

“Seriously, why do we even have to dress up like this?”

Wonwoo reached the staircase a minute earlier that their agreed time. He chose this place since only a few people pass by there.

“It guess this is really the same with those shoujou manga confessions,” Wonwoo thought to himself.

3:55 came. Mingyu was still nowhere to be found.

Wonwoo brought out his phone to check whether his notifications. No message from Mingyu.

At 3:56, he heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

It was Jihoon.

“Not going to the classroom yet?” the short one asked.

“Uhm..no, still waiting for Mi-...someone.”

“Oh. Will go ahead.”

Wonwoo felt irritated and nervous at the same time. Why is he even nervous? He suddenly remembered the codal. He put down his backpack on the floor and got the codal.

Mingyu arrived at 3:58.

“Hyung.”

“Hey...Here’s the codal,” Wonwoo responded.

“Thank you so much, hyung. I left mine at home. I really owe you.”

“No problem...”

Just as Mingyu was about to leave...

“Mingyu, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it, hyung?”

“I think....I like you.......” Wonwoo blurted out with a straight face.

Wonwoo finally said it but he sweated more as he saw Mingyu’s shocked face which immediately changed into a calm one.

“Is that all, hyung?”

“Uhm....don’t worry. I can make this disappear in just a few weeks or probably a month maximum.”

Wonwoo did not have the courage to look at Mingyu’s face anymore.

Just as Mingyu was about to open his mouth to respond, the bell rang.

“We need to go to class already, hyung.”

Wonwoo picked up his backpack. A lot of things came to Wonwoo’s mind in the short span of time the two hurried to their classroom.

Truly, that was the kind of reaction Wonwoo expected but for some reason, it felt like he just got dumped by someone.

Wonwoo was very much disappointed with himself cause there’s not turning back anymore. He’s feelings have become part of the reality they are both in.


	2. Chapter 2

“Attorney, wake up!”

“Five more minutes…” Wonwoo pleaded as he held on his pillow tighter.

“You might be late, young man. The judge will not be happy,” Mrs. Jeon replied.

“Judge? Mom, I’m just going to school for enrollment. I’m not going to make a court appearance.”

“Well, practice makes perfect dear. Now get up before your Dad sees you still taking your sweet time with your bed. I’m sure you’re going to miss it but today is an important day for y-…”

“For Dad,” Wonwoo interrupted as he tried his best to get up the sleepiness he felt caused by playing games until 5 in the morning.

Wonwoo’s Mom understood what Wonwoo meant and chose not to make any comment anymore.

“Just go downstairs once you’re ready. Your Dad wants to talk to you.”

~

Wonwoo does not really want to become a lawyer – it is actually his father’s dream to become one. He just agreed to enter law school as way of giving back to his parents for him for all the things they have done to him and for allowing him to choose whatever degree he wants for pre-law.

During that time, he did not have any idea what he really wants to do in life. He just decided on the first thing that came to his mind – Literature. Wonwoo did not have any idea as regards career opportunities available for Literature students. The only thing he was sure of was the fact that he really loves reading and learning new things. It was as if his life had no direction whenever he did not have any novel to read.

On that day, Wonwoo did not have to go to school if not for the system crash that happened. Wonwoo dreads going out big time. He prefers to stay at home reading novels and playing his games. Going out easily drains his energy. Interacting with other people – especially strangers – however, is on another level.

Reaching his new school will take him 40 minutes and 2 train line transfers. Since he disliked being in public places, he made sure to bring his earphones. He was already on his second train when he received a text from his best friend Soonyoung.

 

Even though he has not yet said it his best friend, Wonwoo is happy that he is going to law school with Soonyoung. Soonyoung was not really the type to study hard for exams. With Wonwoo’s encouragement, Soonyoung was able to pass the Legal Education Elegibility Test. Wonwoo thinks that law school life will be more bearable with his best friend.

Wonwoo arrived 8:10 AM while the registration was scheduled at 10. His Dad advised him to arrive early, so he can get his preferred schedule. Korea University Law School was situated in an area filled with trees. It was also surrounded by a number of residential and commercial establishments and a park.

Wonwoo sighed. He did not really want to be away from home but his parents insisted that he should stay in an apartment near the school in order to have more time for studying. Again, he just went with what his parents wanted for him since he did not want to argue with them anymore.

Still sleepy in spite of the big mug of coffee he had, Wonwoo slowly walked to Registrar’s Office. Being that early, he expected to be the first one in line but Wonwoo was wrong.

The entire hallway was filled with the sound of the snore of a man sitting on the couch in front of the office’s glass window. The stranger wearing a simple white shirt, jeans and Adidas Superstar slept soundly while he was leaning his head on the top of the couch’s backrest.

Not really comfortable with talking to strangers, Wonwoo felt conflicted. He was not sure whether it was proper to wake the stranger up due to noise he was making or to just let him be.

“This a challenge for myself which I must conquer,” Wonwoo thought to himself.

Wonwoo sat on the couch across. “Uhm, excuse me.”

No answer. Thinking that the stranger must not have heard him, Wonwoo with all the little amount of self-confidence he has, decided to approach him. He observed that the stranger actually had a tanned complexion and that he had long legs that occupied a large space in front of the couch.

“Excuse me.” Wonwoo tapped the stranger’s shoulde lightly.

The stranger opened his eyes and gave Wonwoo a bizarre look for a couple of seconds. Upon coming to a realization as to his whereabouts, the stranger finally spoke.

“So I guess you are an M too, huh?”

Wonwoo grimaced at the remark. “M for….masochist?

“Yes! You are an M too for enrolling here.”

“Then that makes you the #1 M for coming here first.”

“I guess you’re right. My name is Mingyu by the way.” The stranger smiled as he stood and offered his hand.

“Wonwoo.” Wonwoo hesitantly shook the stranger’s hand.

“Wonwoo hyung, noted,” the taller man replied.

“Hyung?”

“The document you’re holding says you were born in 1996. I was born in in 1997.” Mingyu explained as he pointed to the pile of paper Wonwoo was holding.

“Oh. I see...Uhm, do you have any idea what time the office will open?”

“Hmmm…9AM I think? Better get your number from the machine though,” Mingyu advised as he pointed to the machine.

“Ah…thanks.”

Wonwoo walked slowly to the machine and got a number for himself. In just a couple of minutes, the room was already filled with students. Soonyoung arrived around 8:30

~

“Last night of freedom until x years I guess,” Wonwoo thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his new apartment. Wonwoo has been used to doing things all by himself. Thus, he did not really view living in an apartment alone as a big problem.

He has just finished arranging all of his things which consisted of his clothes and a few appliances. Wonwoo deliberately left all of his possessions that may distract him from studying at home. He was not able to resist bringing with him one novel though because he has not yet finished it yet. That night, however, he did not have the energy to read anymore but for some reason, he was not feeling sleepy yet.

Wonwoo got up from the couch and shifted to a sitting position. Observing the totality of the apartment was very easy to do from where he was seated. That moment, it dawned on him that the same will be his view for the next three years. Speaking of view, he has not yet taken a look at the balcony.

Looking through the glass door, he observed that the building parallel to ATH building was twice as big as it is. Only a few windows were lighted since it was already 11 PM. Wonwoo noticed that there was a convenience store, at the bottom of the building, which illuminated the dark and empty street. He made a mental note to check it out the next day.

Returning his gaze upon the windows on the other building parallel to his apartment, a dark figure which he assumed was a man caught his attention. The dark figure was seated and it seemed like he was trying to operate an apparatus that was thick and long. Thereafter, the dark figure placed his head near the apparatus and tilted it.

“A telescope?” Wonwoo guessed. Wonwoo shifted his gaze onto the sky. There were no stars.

“Well, there are stars out there but I cannot see them. Maybe he does really see them though,” Wonwoo chuckled as he tried to justify the dark figure’s act.

Unexpectedly, Wonwoo was able to have a good sleep that night in spite of all his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (@yoonouji) for faster updates :) Comments will be much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to the sound of his phone alarm. It took him a while to realize where he was. The ceiling of his apartment looked relatively new unlike his room’s. Wonwoo set the alarm at 7AM in order to develop the habit of waking up early. In this way, he will be able to maximize the whole day for studying. He does not have to study for anything yet though since the whole day willl be dedicated to orientations.

Looking at their schedule just made Wonwoo sigh.

The future has always scared Wonwoo. Indeed, this is a new phase in his life which he has to pass through. He is not really sure of what’s going to happen him and he is not sure whether he will be able to survive all of these.

 

Wonwoo received a text from Soonyoung.

 

 

 

The thought of the meeting at the library made Wonwoo nervous. Despite the fact that he really loved the smell of books, especially the old ones, the thought of being around people he did not know scared him.

 

Wonwoo sends another text.

Wonwoo received another text

 

Right, Wonwoo has to make his own breakfast. He has to cook for himself, prepare everything and wash all the dishes after. Wonwoo got up from his bed and got bacon and eggs from the freezer. He has not really tried to cook but somehow, he has an idea how to do it. He thinks.

The outcome? Wonwoo ended up burning a few pieces of bacon. He wanted them to be crispy but he failed. He also had to resort to making scrambled eggs instead of sunny side ups. “Oh well,” Wonwoo said loudly.

Wonwoo washed the dishes and thereafter, took a bath. With only a towel on his waist, Wonwoo opened his closet. The school dress code requires students to wear formal business attire. He just chose a random white long sleeves polo and a pair of slacks. Thereafter, he got a magenta patterned necktie from the drawer and opened the screenshot he save on his phone. He has practiced it at home.

He tried to look at himself in the mirror, “Hi there….Manager? Sir? President? CEO?” Wonwoo just laughed at his silliness.

~

To his relief, Wonwoo found Soonyoung easily. The latter was with Jihoon, the student they met during the registration. Wonwoo did not have any difficulty looking for their table since it was just near the entrance. Soonyoung was wearing his necktie already.

“Hey,” Wonwoo said as he placed his bag on the table and got a chair for himself.

“Won, you do look good,” Soonyoung commented.

“You do too. Glad you were able to fix your necktie already.”

“Jihoon helped me,” Soonyoung whispered as his cheeks turned red.

“He looked liked a wet hamster. The guard almost did not let him in. Your friend’s a dum dum.” Jihoon said with an annoyed expression.

“At least you already know this early,” Wonwoo laughed scrunching up his nose.

“Stop bullying me, you two,” Soonyoung uttered with frustration.

The three just ended up laughing until they heard the sound of a bell coming from the guard.

“I think we’re supposed to keep quiet,” Wonwoo whispered.

“Well that won’t be a problem for me. I think it’s Soonyoung who we should be concerned about here,” Jihoon pointed out.

“Ji….I thought were already friends….” Soonyoung suddenly placed his arms around the boy beside him.

“Ji???” Jihoon answered with an irritated expression as he pushed Soonyoung away from him.

“Well you can call me Soonie.” Soonyoung declared with a big smile on his face.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Jihoon responded averting his gaze from Soonyoung.

Wonwoo just watched the two with amazement. Unlike him, Soonyoung is really the type who can easily make friends with anyone he meets. He thinks this is because of his best friend’s cheerful and positive attitude.

“By the way, Won. Ji’s the same as you. He’s also here because of his parents.”

“Really? Well technically I do not really know what to do with my life so it’s not like I’m being fully controlled by my parents.” Wonwoo unconsciously scratched his head.

“Hmmm…that’s what makes Ji different from you then. He wants to make music for the rest of his life.”

“Wow, that’s cool.”

~

Wonwoo met Mingyu again on his way to the restroom. Unlike them, his blockmate was wearing a suit over his white long sleeves and green necktie which made look like more like a CEO.

“Hi, Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu greeted him with a smile on his face.

“Hi…Mingyu.”

Those were the only words Wonwoo was able to say. He cannot help but think that a business attire can really make anyone look ten times better. This is also not say that Mingyu does not look in ordinary clothes. In fact, he actually does look good compared to other Koreans as observed by Wonwoo during his first meeting.

“Hyung, can you still breathe?”

“Huh?”

Mingyu stepped closer to Wonwoo and reached for the latter’s necktie. “It’s too tight, Hyung.”

Wonwoo flinched at his blockmate’s action avoiding his gaze.

“There, done.” Mingyu declared with a smile.

“I’m not really sure if I did it right this morning. Thanks…” Wonwoo replied as he tried to flash his best smile.

As they parted ways, Wonwoo suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Soonyoung and Jihoon regarding their reasons for going to law school. What could Mingyu’s reason be?

~

The orientations were boring as expected and it did not help that the temperature of the AC system inside the auditorium was set low. Only half of the chairs were filled by the students. 

The Dean talked about their school and its vision, mission and goals. Soonyoung started dozing off right after the Dean spoke his first few words.

The three spent their lunch break talking about how the Associate Dean’s mannerisms. Luckily, Soonyoung did not miss such moment thanks to chuckles coming from the students.

Wonwoo saw Mingyu through his peripherals. Mingyu placed his tray on a table and opened the laptop he was carrying inside his bag.

“What’s making him busy? Should I invite him to our table?” Wonwoo thought to himself. He spent the entire lunch thinking about whether he should approach Mingyu or not. Unfortunately, Wonwoo did not have the courage to do that.

Even though the second orientation was scheduled next to lunch, most of the students were awake because the talk focused on a very important matter – how they will be able to stay in the law school.

The Dean for Academic Affairs was the one tasked to conduct the talk.

“Good afternoon, dear students. Before I start with my discussion. Let me ask you first to look to your left and look to your right.”

In confusion, Wonwoo followed the speaker’s instruction. He did not know the person on his left. He did not bother to make any effort to engage in a conversation with the girl on his left because he was too shy. The person on his right was Soonyoung.

“Please try to remember their faces for you’ll never know until when you’ll still be able to see them here in this law school.”

Wonwoo felt a squeeze on his right arm. He also felt his blood going to his head. He found himself perspiring amidst the chilly air inside the auditorium. He thought about his parents who probably working at their respective offices now. He thought of how much they believed in him and how much he did not want to disappoint them.

For the nth time that day, his blockmate Mingyu who was seated two rows in front of him caught his attention. He was sleeping peacefully.

The three boys found themselves unable to eat during snack break.

“Guys, let’s all finish all these three years together please,” Soonyoung whispered.

Wonwoo gulped.

“Of course we will.” Jihoon replied with conviction.

“I really like you, Ji. Let’s be friends forever.” Soonyoung said as he made another attempt to place the shorter boy within his embrace.

The speakers for the last part of the orientation were members from the Student Council. The President, Choi Seungcheol talked about the school rules. The President talked in a serious tone. After all, any major infraction of the handbook may lead to a student’s expulsion from the school.

Wonwoo observed the President’s eye bags which were obvious from where he was seated in spite of the round glasses the President was wearing. Is that how we’re also supposed to look like in 3 years?

The next speaker was the Vice President Yoon Jeonghan. He talked about the procedure for disciplinary cases. He also looked tired, as observed by Wonwoo. Unlike the President, however, he still made the effort to smile and include jokes in his discussion. The Vice President ended his speech with a good luck and with a big smile.

“Uhm, before we end this day, may I call on the following students…I’m Joshua Hong by the way, I’m the Secretary of student council.”

Jihoon was one of the five students called by the Secretary. Jihoon made his way to the front while all the other students wondered. The Secretary and the five students made a huddle and each of the students called were given pieces of paper.

Jihoon returned to his seat with an annoyed expression.

The Secretary made another announcement. “Can you all please group into blocks? We’ll bring to your respective classrooms.”

Upon their arrival, the students were asked to arrange themselves according to the seat plan posted on the board. Wonwoo’s seat was at the right end of the third row facing the board. The seat to his left was empty.

He tried to look for Soonyoung and Jihoon. Soonyoung was at the middle of the fifth row and beside him was Kim Mingyu. Jihoon, however, was standing in front.

“Guys, please listen,” Jihoon said as he tried to get everyone’s attention.

“I was assigned as the class representative, I hope you’re all okay with that,” Jihoon said shyly.

“Uhm, they Secretary said I need an assistant. Anyone up for it?”

“Me!” said by a very familiar voice from the back of the classroom.

“Soonyoung? Are you sure?” Jihoon asked sheepishly.

“Of course, Ji.” Soonyoung responded with his usual 10:10 smile.

“Ok. Good. Next thing in the agenda, we already have readings Consti for tomorrow.” Jihoon announced as he raised a few pieces of paper stapled together.

“Is that case list?” one student asked.

Jihoon tried to scanned the papers. “Yes. We’re supposed to read until the third part so….25 cases.”

The whole class went in shock. Wonwoo saw Soonyoung and Mingyu just laughing together at the class’s cruel fate.

“This is it,” Wonwoo sighed for the nth time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo has been staring at the four-inch thick pile of paper in front of him. The sight of mountain load of readings overwhelmed him. It was already 8PM. He arrived at his apartment late already as he still had to wait for the hardcopy of the readings in the library with Soonyoung and Jihoon. Loading all these online cases would’ve been easy but he preferred to read hardcopies. He is not sure, however, whether he will even be able to read all of these before their 3PM class.

After five minutes, he finally had the courage to remove the papers from the binder holding all of them together. It took him ten minutes to segregate all the papers and staple them. It was even impossible to staple some of them due to their thickness so he had to look for paper clips to hold them together.

Wonwoo picked up the first case and started to read it. He has always loved to read but reading fiction and a case are two entirely different things. The latter utilizes a formal language and includes the usage of technical terms which were very difficult to understand and enough to make him feel sleepy. He also had to consult his legal dictionary from time to time in order to know the definition of each word.

“What in the world is “certiorari,” Wonwoo asked himself loudly.

It’s already 1AM and Wonwoo had just finished five cases. He still has to read twenty more. Wonwoo made coffee for himself but ended up sleeping at 3AM, thirty minutes after finishing his mug of coffee. He was just really really tired already.

~

Wonwoo’s alarm rang. He had only four hours of sleep and he still has fifteen cases to read. Wonwoo thought about Soonyoung and texted him.

“Ji, huh?” Wonwoo smiled to himself. Knowing Soonyoung, the fact that Soonyoung liked Jihoon was clear as broad daylight. Love at first sight? Maybe. Wonwoo, however, does not think that it’s possible in his own case. Moreover, he cannot let any feelings or relationship become an obstacle to his law school life.

~

Miraculously, Wonwoo was able to finish all the twenty-five cases at around 2:20 PM.

Upon his arrival at their classroom, Wonwoo’s seatmate who was absent the day before was already there.

“Were you able to finish the cases?” his seatmate asked.

“Uhm, yes…” Wonwoo shyly answered.

“Ahhh I envy you. I only finished ten….”

Wonwoo gulped. He felt nervous for his seatmate. “We only have an hour of class though. I’m not sure if it’s possible to finish twenty-five in an hour.”

“OMG I hope so. By the way name is Jun!” Wonwoo’s seatmate cheerfully offered his hand.

“Wonwoo…” Wonwoo shyly shooked his seatmate’s hand.

After settling down on his seat, he brought out his hardcopy of case and the case list wherein he wrote some of his notes which consisted of keywords for him to remember. Wonwoo spared a few seconds to look at his surroundings. Everyone was nervous. Wonwoo can see Soonyoung sweating with a nervous expression on his face. Soonyoung’s seatmate was nevertheless different for he looked chill.

The bell rang and their professor entered the room just after a few minutes. Everyone stood as a way of acknowledging the professor presence. Their professor who had a tanned skin and who looks like in his 60’s already asked everyone to take their seats. He brought out a pile of cards and shuffled them.

“Please give the me facts, issue and ruling in the first case….Kim Mingyu,” the professor said as he picked a random card from the file.

Everyone in the class felt relieved. Nonetheless, they all went back to bowing their heads and studying their notes, paying no attention to the one reciting. Wonwoo still had a good memory of what the second case was so he spared a few moments to see how Mingyu recited the case. Mingyu recited the case calmly but Wonwoo was able to catch him taking a deep breath as he was about to take his seat after the Professor signaled him that it was ok already.

“Jeon Wonwoo…” the professor called.

Wonwoo stood nervously and unconsciously placed his two hands on his back, clasping them together.His vision started to get blurry but he tried to take a deep breath and calm his self down. He tried to formulate the sentences he’s going to say inside his head and tried to enunciate them. He found himself catching his breath.

“Mr. Jeon, calm down,”

Wonwoo took another deep breath and continued.

“What is the consti-related issue and how did the Court rule on it?”

Wonwoo got confused at the professor’s question. What was he asking for? Luckily, He had a light bulb moment. He remember reading a few paragraphs discussing “self-determination.”

“Thank you,” the professor asked Wonwoo to take his seat.

Wonwoo sat down immediately and looked at his classmates. Everyone’s still in panic except for Soonyoung’s seatmate, who gave Wonwoo a thumbs up and a big smile. Since he got called already, Wonwoo can already chill for the rest of the class. He tried to take notes as the professor added comments after every student recited.

The school bell rang right after Jihoon finished reciting tenth case. They still had ten minutes before the next class which was Criminal law. Soonyoung came to Wonwoo’s seat.

“Won, why was he like that?? How can I even remember the color of car in the case??” Soonyoung tried to hug Wonwoo but the latter was fast enough to reject it.

Jihoon who was seated in front came to them as well.

“You’re really a fool, Soonyoung. I warned you already that you should also pay attention to small details like those since some professor do really check whether students read the original or not.”

“Ji, we were asked to read twenty-five cases, imagine. How will I be able to remember that?? Or maybe I should ask you, how were able to answer regarding the footnote??” Soonyoung complained.

“Footnotes are important too, Kwon Soonyoung. They’re part of the main text as well even though they’re placed at the bottom with smaller fonts.”

“You’re a genius, Ji,” Soonyoung said as he patted the shorter guy’s head. To Wonwoo’s surprise, Jihoon blushed.

“By the way Won, Ji’s digests are the best.”

“Digests?” Wonwoo answered in confusion.

“Uhm, it’s like a summary of the case. Most of the time, we really do not have to read the whole cases themselves since it’s possible that only a short portion of the case is related to the subject we’re studying. If you want, we can form a digest group.” Jihoon suggested.

Wonwoo had always been used to working alone but he thinks that if it’s with Soonyoung and Jihoon, he can actually go with it. “Ok, I’m game. Just tell us about the details and the format.”

“Cool. Give me your number and email so we can create an online group chat.”

The bell rang again. The professor did not enter the room however until ten minutes after the bell. Their Criminal Law professor looked older than their Consti professor.

“Please bring out a half of sheet of paper,” the professor told the students.

Random noises started to fill in the class. Only a few brought papers with them and Wonwoo was one of them. He found himself handling pieces of paper to his classmates he never talked to.

“Is this a quiz??” Jun asked in panic.

“I’m not really sure….” Wonwoo sighed.

“Now,” the professor called everyone’s attention. “Handwriting is very important in the bar examinations. Imagine, the examiner has to check thousands of papers. Do you think he’ll make an effort to read your messy handwritings? No. What I want to you to do is write your name, your nickname and your answer to the question – why do you want to become a lawyer?”

The whole class immediately went quiet and started writing on their own papers.

Wonwoo did not have any problem with his handwriting. His real problem was how he was going to answer their professor’s question. The class was given only five minutes. Wonwoo just wrote the first thing that came to his mind and passed his paper.

After collecting all their papers, the professor scanned through each paper one by one. He picked one. “Uhm, what is this…Kim Sooyoung?”

No one from the class stood.

“Sorry I really can’t understand this person’s handwriting,” the white haired professor explained.

Soonyoung stood hesitantly and called the professor’s attention. “Sir, I think that’s mine.”

Everyone including Jihoon looked at Soonyoung.

“What’s your name?” the professor’s asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Kwon Soonyoung, Sir.”

“Oh, practice your handwriting Mr. Kwon. Now can you share to the class why you want to be a lawyer?”

“I want to help other people, Sir,” Soonyoung answered shyly.

“Hmmm. In what way will you be able to help other people by becoming a lawyer, Mr. Kwon?”

“By protecting their rights, Sir…”

“Ok. Next.” The professor asked Soonyoung to take his seat and picked up another paper. “Kim Mingyu.”

“Sir.” Mingyu stood immediately.

“Same question, Mr. Kim.”

“I’m very interested in Human Rights Law, Sir. All of us have human rights but there are some whose rights are being violated. While it may seem natural to have such set of rights, I think we should value them more and not wait for that time they will be taken away from us.” Mingyu answered with confidence.

“Oh, so same with Mr. Kwon?”

“I think so, Sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.”

The professor called a few students more and dismissed the class early after discussing his grading system. They were also given a reading assignment already for the next meeting.

**Criminal Law Grade Breakdown**

Wonwoo felt relieved for not being called. He did not have the confidence to share his answer to the class. The anxiety he felt during Crim was even worse than what he experienced during Consti.

Jihoon and Soonyoung were summoned by the administration office so Wonwoo had to check whether their school bookstore had the prescribed textbook by their professor on his own. As he was about to enter the bookstore, someone called him.

“Wonwoo hyung!”

Wonwoo was sure who it was but he had to turn around to confirm his guess.

“Oh, Mingyu. Hi,” Wonwoo greeted with a soft voice.

“Good job in today’s recit!”

“Thanks. You did a better job though. So you’re interested in…uhm..”

“Human Rights Law. In fact I’m joining the school’s HR org this year.”

“Org?” Wonwoo asked in confusion.

“Organization. We can join orgs, hyung.”

“Ahhhh…”

“Wonwoo hyung, why are you here by the way?”

“I’m looking for the crim book.”

“Oh. No, don’t buy it. Just read “Choi Notes” for Crim.”

“Choi Notes???”

“Choi Seungcheol’s notes, the Student Council President. He transcribed the professor’s lecture during his first year. Plus, the book he prescribed is totally outdated already. Just read the codal and Choi notes, surely you will be fine.” Mingyu explained.

“I see. Where will I be able to get that?”

“At the library, hyung. Sorry I won’t be able to accompany you.”

The air circulating at the hallway suddenly became humid and Wonwoo felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he thought of himself walking with Mingyu to the library. “It’s OK. I can manage on my own.” Wonwoo forced a smile.

“Alright, hyung. Feel free to ask me if you need help with anything. By the way hyung, can I get your number?”

Wonwoo became shocked at the younger one’s request. He looked down to hide whatever expression his face was making as he dictated his number.

“Thanks, hyung!” Mingyu cheerfully replied as he typed Wonwoo’s name on his phone pressed the save button.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished pasting all that I've done so far.
> 
> Sorry to tell you but this is really a Soonhoon fic. Not.
> 
> Just to warn you, this will be a long ass ride since we're talking about Wonwoo's law school life here. But don't worry, more Meanie to come!
> 
> Aaaand, I also started with a new Soonhoon au/fic. Follow me on Twitter for faster updates.
> 
> Again, comments will be much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo spent the rest of the week…studying. Of course, what else was he supposed to do? Since their block were schedule to have only one class on Fridays, Wonwoo decided to make his Thursday nights as his “free night” as he still have enough time the next day to study for one subject.

Their class is quite unfortunate, nevertheless, for having one class on a Saturday scheduled at 1PM. Students were free to wear casual clothes on Saturdays due to the non-implementation of the dress code on weekends inside the campus.

That day, Wonwoo woke up at 11. He had his breakfast, took a bath and happily put on his green shirt and jeans. Since their professor did not give any assignment yet for that day, he was also able to read the novel he brought, until five in the morning.

The atmosphere inside their classroom upon his arrival was different compared to the previous days. Some of his classmates were chit chatting with each other whiles some were having the time of their lives in front of their phones and laptops. One student, however, was sitting at the back of the classroom with elbows resting on the top the desk and head bowed down.

“Is Jihoon ok?” Wonwoo asked as he approached Soonyoung’s desk.

“I think so. He told me he’s been busy making music.” Soonyoung replied with a disappointed expression.

“Making music? He still has the time to do that?”

“Well, it’s something that he really loves.”

“It looks like he just went straight to school after getting up from his bed though. Those jogging pants look really comfortable.” Wonwoo pointed out.

“I know! He looks like a baby you’ll really want to take care of…”

Wonwoo gave Soonyoung a weird look. Soonyoung froze and stared at Wonwoo with an open mouth. Luckily, the school bell saved Soonyoung. Soonyoung approached Jihoon to wake him up while Wonwoo had to return to his seat.

Their first meeting for Legal Research was just fast. Their female professor just handed them the syllabus and explained to them their midterm and final paper. Each pair will choose their topic through draw of lots and pass an outline for their midterms. The research paper itself will serve as their finals.

The lady professor placed a small box on the table. “Here is how we will determine who will be partners. Get one strip of paper then pass the box. Each strip of paper will have a corresponding number ranging from 1 to 25.”

Wonwoo was nervous. He hasn’t talked to anyone in their class except for Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jun and…Mingyu. Wonwoo became a little worried about getting along with his partner. Jun handed the box to Wonwoo. Wonwoo carefully inserted his hand inside the box and got a random strip of paper placed at the bottom. “8.”

Thereafter, the lady professor instructed the class to look for their partners. Wonwoo looked around but did not bother to walk from his seat since he was too shy to approach anyone. Just when he was about to make his first step, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

“What’s your number Wonwoo hyung?”

“My number? I gave it to…ahhhh my number for the paper. Right,” Wonwoo kind of felt embarrassed for his answer that he unconsciously scratched his head.

“Here,” Wonwoo flashed his number to Mingyu.

“Great. I’m number 8 as well, hyung.” Mingyu showed his number happily.

Wonwoo felt a little relieved. He may not be that comfortable talking with Mingyu but he feels that working with Mingyu will not be that much of a problem. The topic they got was “attractive nuisance.”

“Mingyu, uhm can we talk about how we’re going to do this already?” Wonwoo hesitantly asked.

“Sorry, hyung. I have something important to attend to. I’ll just message you, ok?” Mingyu replied with a sad expression on his face.

“Sure.”

~

Wonwoo was already home by 5. He found his parents watching TV in the living room. His mom immediately came to him upon seeing him.

“Wonwoo,” his mom kissed him. “I missed you so much.”

“Same, mom.” Wonwoo whispered.

“How’s your first week, attorney?” Wonwoo’s dad asked.

“Tiring.”

“Of course, it’s really like that you know. You’ll soon get the hang of it.” His father retorted.

After eating dinner, Wonwoo tried to play some games on his computer. By 9 PM, he already felt sleepy and tired. Wonwoo’s mom came to check on him and to ask him about his laundry but she was already late as his son was already sleeping peacefully. “It must have been the stress of adjusting to a new environment,” Wonwoo’s mom whispered to herself.

Wonwoo woke up late already as he decided not set his alarm. After eating brunch, Wonwoo immediately got the readings he brought home from his bag. Sadly, he still had to study for his Monday classes even though he was home.

Going back to his apartment was a struggle starting from packing his things up to having to carry his big backpack and a stroller bag all the way. Truly, his clothes for the week will not fit inside a small overnight bag plus he also still had readings and books with him. Riding the cab was not an option for him since it was expensive.

Wonwoo was already exhausted upon his arrival at his apartment. Of course, he still had to take out the contents of his bags and put them in their proper cabinets and shelves. Some of his long sleeves polos were quite wrinkled already because they were folded improperly by none other than Wonwoo himself.

Wonwoo just sighed at the sight of the menial chores he still had to do. He agreed to meet Soonyoung and Jihoon at 9 for org sign ups. More importantly, he still has not yet finished the readings for that day.

~

Soonyoung and Jihoon were already at their usual table when Wonwoo arrived at the library.

His best friend Soonyoung noticed the tired look on his face. “Are you ok, Won? You look tired already. The week is just starting.”

“Uhm, yep. I’m okay…”

“Ok good. Can we go upstairs already? Let’s just leave our stuff here.” Jihoon said as he stood and closed the book he is reading.

After climbing two staircases, the three reached the venue for the org fair already. Wonwoo found himself sweating again in his polo long sleeves.

“By the way Won, which org are you joining?” Soonyoung asked.

Wonwoo froze. He just accepted Soonyoung’s invitation to go with them without thinking about which org he will join first.

“No idea yet, to be honest. Have you two decided?”

“Jihoon got invited by the choir. I’m going to join the school’s dance team, Won.”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Dance team? They still have time for that?”

“Well, it’s just natural to make time for something that you love, right?”

“Here, they have a brochure.” Jihoon handed Wonwoo the brochure.

Wonwoo squinted his eyes as tried to scanned the brochure. Wonwoo had two problems in mind. First, was whether he will really be able to commit himself to any organization considering the amount of studying he has to do every day. Second, was the fact that he was not sure which org he wanted to join.

“Jihoon!”

The three turned their heads to see who was calling Jihoon. It was the Student Council Secretary. The three approached the booth where Joshua was stationed.

“Have you joined any orgs? Jihoon, please invite your blockmates to join my orgs.”

“Orgs?”

“Yep. The school newspaper and the law journal.” Joshua proudly replied.

“Can I join?” Wonwoo asked.

“Sure! Which of the two?”

“Uhm, the first one…”

“Alright here’s the sign up sheet. You’ll need to choose an interview schedule as well.” Joshua explained as he brought Wonwoo’s attention to the paper at the corner of the table.

“Interview?” Wonwoo gulped.

“Yes! Don’t worry it’s not a test. We just want to get to know you.” Joshua smiled.

“Oh, ok.” Wonwoo forced a smile out of courtesy.

As he was about to go near the sign up sheet. Wonwoo saw Mingyu pass by on his left. Their eyes met but Mingyu quickly averted his gaze and completely ignored him. “What’s his problem?” Wonwoo thought to himself.

~

The thought of going through the interview bothered Wonwoo a lot. He was not really comfortable about talking about himself or with talking for a long time in general.

Another thing that troubled Wonwoo was the fact that Mingyu did not show up in any of their classes the whole week. Why is Wonwoo worried about him anyway? He does not have any clue either. It is just that he keeps on noticing him or bumping into him. He nevertheless came up with the conclusion that it’s because Mingyu has not yet contacted him regarding their Legal Research paper.

Nonetheless, he did not have much time to think about these, because of his readings. Thursday night came but Wonwoo decide to study instead of calling it a free night because he had his interview schedule the next day. This time, he had a hard time focusing on his Civil Law codal.

Wonwoo looked outside his window. Maybe a night stroll will help him calm down his nerves. Wonwoo got his keys and walked out his apartment.

It was indeed a good night for walking. That night, the stars were visible while the cool breeze touched Wonwoo’s skin. He passed by a few residential buildings until he reached his destination – the park.

Wonwoo entered through the open gate and sat on one of the benches. “Ah, this will make a good place for reading a novel.” Wonwoo smiled to himself as he shifted to a more relaxed position.

Wonwoo found it funny that he was wasting his time in spite of the fact that he still has mountains of readings he has to study and an interview the next day that he might actually sadly bomb.

It has just been almost two weeks but it feels like he has been going to law school for ten years already. His every day routine consists of studying, eating, taking a bath, studying, studying and studying. He does not even have much time for sleep anymore. He is not really sure whether he will be able to survive going to such routine for three years.

He is not sure of what to do with his life but he thinks that life is too short to waste it. He is sure that there are still a lot of novels for him to read and a lot of countries he can visit and explore in the future.

What he is doing now unfortunately is the opposite. He has to confide himself to reading codal provisions and case laws which do not have any hint of creativity within them. As to his whereabouts, you will either find him at his apartment or at school only. Life truly sucks for Wonwoo.

As Wonwoo was about to leave, something caught his eye. Wonwoo squinted his eyes. Someone was lying in one of the benches across. The dark figure was not moving.

Wonwoo approached the dark figure. Even though it was dark, Wonwoo knew who the dark figure was already despite the fact that he was still a few meters far from it.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu was sleeping. He was wearing the long sleeves he wore during the time Wonwoo saw him at the org fair. This time, however, Mingyu’s clothes were disheveled with dirt and blood all over. Mingyu did not look well also. His hair was a complete mess. He also had scratches on his face and bruises all over his body.

Wonwoo tried to wake Mingyu up by patting him on his left arm. “Mingyu, Mingyu.”

“Ouch!” Mingyu cried in pain.

“Sorry…” Wonwoo apologized.

Mingyu finally opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Wonwoo.

“Hyung….” Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo helped Mingyu to get up as gently as he could. “What happened to you? Should I call an ambulance?”

“No, hyung. Don’t you dare do that. I’m OK, don’t worry.”

“Where were you the whole time?”

“Were you worried about me?” Mingyu forced a smile.

“Are you crazy?” Wonwoo retorted.

“Ha-ha,” Mingyu laughed.

“Ha-ha? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Wait for me here I’ll just get a first aid kit from my apartment.”

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t looked at my beautiful face in front of any mirror these past few days. From your apartment? So you do live near here?”

“Uhm, yes. Wait for me OK?”

“OK.” Mingyu flashed a smile.

Wonwoo brisk walked going back to his apartment. He never thought that the first aid kit his mom asked him to bring will be of use. By the time Wonwoo got back, Mingyu was already nowhere to be seen. Wonwoo tried to search for Mingyu worrying that he might have lost his consciousness somewhere but it appears that he has left already.

Wonwoo walked slowly to his apartment in disappointment. He totally did not expect such an encounter to happen. In a span of minutes, Wonwoo was able to experience different kinds of emotions and this was really stressful for him.

As he was about to step into ATH building’s entrance, Wonwoo received a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?” Wonwoo answered with hesitation.

“Wonwoo hyung, I’m so sorry,” the caller chuckled. “But really, thank you so much.”

Of course, Wonwoo knows whose voice it was. “Kim Mingyu, you’re really crazy. You need to get your wounds treated.”

“Just like what I told you, I’m OK hyung. Just thinking about how you’re worried about me makes me feel healed already.”

Wonwoo blushed. Good thing, no one was around to witness such an embarrassing moment for him.

“Are you blushing right now, hyung?” Mingyu asked in a teasing manner.

“Why would I…” Wonwoo tried to answer in a calm tone.

“Hahahaha, anyway you should look at the sky before going to sleep. The stars look really beautiful tonight! I just really wanted to say thank you. Good night, Wonwoo hyung.”

The call ended without Wonwoo being able to respond to what Mingyu said.

Before going inside the building, Wonwoo looked at the sky again. The stars were indeed beautiful. Looking at the sky made Wonwoo realize how life is so unpredictable. Infinite possibilities may result from making just a small decision and that night – it was the decision to go to the park and run away from his responsibilities for just a couple of minutes.

Instead of going back to studying, Wonwoo just decided to call it a night. Wonwoo had a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo was already standing outside the School Paper Org’s room fifteen minutes prior to his interview. Waiting outside made him sweat but he was not sure if it was because of the hallway’s temperature or because of his anxiety. As soon as he saw his watch strike 10, Wonwoo immediately knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said by a familiar voice.

Upon stepping in the room, Wonwoo realized that owner of the voice was not Joshua. It was Jeonghan, the Student Council Vice President.

“For interview?” Jeonghan asked with a welcoming smile.

“Y-yes…”

“Here, answer this application form first. Shua’s just finishing something.”

Wonwoo sat on of the chairs and brought out a pen from his bag. Jeonghan returned to his chair and went back to his reading. After a few minutes, Joshua entered the room with an annoyed expression.

“Guess what? I just received an intel from an anonymous source. They have another batch of recruits again.”

“Cheol will be mad. But it’s not like the school can stop them.” Jeonghan answered with a pissed off tone while removing his glasses.

“Speaking of Cheol, where is he?”

“He’s studying Evidence at home. They have fishbowl recitations today.”

“Oh, we’re so lucky to have a different professor. Doubt I’ll be able to recite even just one provision verbatim.” Joshua responded as he inserted the pile of papers he was holding inside a steel cabinet.

“I know right? It’s not like you won’t have access to your codal while working.”

Wonwoo tried his best to focus on answering his form out of courtesy but he just cannot ignore the conversation of the two.

Jeonghan suddenly remembered that there was another person in the room. “By the way Shua, he’s here for interview.”

“Wonwoo right? Sorry I had to take care of something. Are you done with your form?”

“Yes. Here.” Wonwoo handed the form to Joshua.

“OK. Let’s move to that table since Jeonghan’s studying. Just leave your bag there.” Joshua said as he led Wonwoo to the other table.

Wonwoo followed Joshua and sat on the chair in front of Joshua. Joshua scanned through his answers.

“So Wonwoo, can you tell me something about yourself that’s not written here?”

“Uhm….” Wonwoo paused for a few seconds. “I’m an introvert….but…but it’s not like I will let that hinder myself from working.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being an introvert.” Joshua chuckled. “Hmm okay let’s move forward. Why do you want to join the org?”

Wonwoo became quiet again. He really does not have any reason since he just signed up on a whim during the org fair. Nevertheless, he just decided to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m really into writing. I may not be good at speaking but I really do feel more comfortable expressing my thoughts through writing.”

“That’s nice.” Joshua commented. “So how many hours do you think will you be able to contribute to the org every week?”

Wonwoo tried to make a run-through of his daily schedule. He wakes up at 7, eats his breakfast, takes a bath and studies until around 12. He then eats his lunch and studies until around 2:30 PM. Thereafter, he fixes his things and changes into his corporate attire and walks to school. He goes home around 7, 8 or 9 depending on the schedule. Right after eating dinner, he studies again and sleep around 1, 2 or sometimes 3. “Five hours?” Wonwoo answered.

“That’s a lot. Are you sure?”

“Yes” Wonwoo responded with confidence.

“OK, last question. If you were an animal, what would you be and why?”

Wonwoo felt relieved. “A cat since I love cats.”

“OK, thank you. Just a reminder, meeting at 11 every Friday. You’re free right? Well based on your schedule here.” Joshua pointed to the application form.

“Uhm, yes.” Wonwoo answered

“OK good. We have to plan the next volume already. That’s all for now. I’ll just add you in our Facebook group. We usually make the announcements there.”

“We’re done?” Wonwoo asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Joshua replied with a smile. “See you next week!”

“Thank you. See you also.” Wonwoo went back to the other table and grabbed his bag. Wonwoo felt relieved that Jeonghan was busy studying so he did not have to greet Jeonghan an awkward goodbye anymore.

After closing the org room, Wonwoo took a deep breath. It was not as bad as he was expecting it to be but he is not sure whether it was right to commit himself to the org. Having weekly meetings means he will have to go to school earlier during Fridays. That will decrease his time for studying. He does not also feel comfortable studying at school. He has already been used to the quiet and tranquil atmosphere of his apartment.

Wonwoo looked at his watch. It was already 11AM and he does not have class until 3PM. Even though his apartment is just near, Wonwoo does not want the idea of going home anymore since walking to and from his apartment will just decrease his time for studying. Going home will also entail changing his clothes again. Thus, Wonwoo’s only option is the library.

By the time Wonwo got at the library, Soonyoung and Jihoon were not at their usual table but their things were there. Wonwoo does not really feel comfortable studying with others or participating in group studies. Hence, he did not bother texting his best friend anymore as regards their whereabouts.

Wonwoo decided to walk further inside to check out where he can study in peace. Just like other libraries, the law library was full of book shelves and old books. He passed by a lot of students who appeared to be so absorbed into heir studying. Some students sat on the bigger tables together with other students while some preferred to go for the individual study tables.

As Wonwoo reached the near end of the library, he saw a familiar face. He was studying for Civil Law and he looked serious although he looked really really tired. He had scratches on his face but they were not that visible already unlike the past night.

By the time Wonwoo was already near him, the student turned his head to see who was the owner of the footsteps he heard.The student’s and Wonwoo’s eyes met but the former immediately averted his gaze. Thereafter, he opened his bag, took out his headphones and connected it to his phone.

“Is he ignoring me? Wow, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo thought to himself.

Wonwoo settled five tables away from Mingyu’s. The two never talked until the school bell rang at 2:50 PM.

~

Wonwoo just kept quiet and took notes in most of the meetings. It was Joshua and the other students who did most of the talking. They planned the themefor the next volume to be published, the articles to be included and the events to be covered.

He got assigned to his first ever assignment. He will cover a forum on human rights which is to be organized by the Human Rights Law Organization. The thought made Wonwoo feel excited and nervous at the same time. Since he does have not any knowledge at all regarding Human Rights Law, he will have to read up on it. Thus, he has to spend more time in the library.

During the succeeding weeks, he made sure to establish his territory already over the study table near Mingyu. It has been three weeks since their encounter at the park but Mingyu still kept on ignoring him.

Every time Wonwoo arrives, he finds Mingyu already wearing his headphones. Wonwoo has tried to think about it in some of his free times and he cannot think of any reason why Mingyu is doing that to him. He tried to recall the things he said to Mingyu. He could not point out to any instance which can actually be the cause to make Mingyu mad at him.

Wonwoo is quite bothered since they are partners in Legal Research. There are only a few weeks left until their midterm exams and they have not talked about their outline yet. Unfortunately, Wonwoo does not have the courage to approach Mingyu. He has an aversion to confrontation. He is scared of rejection.

~

“Soonyoung, does Mingyu talk to you in class?” Wonwoo asked his best friend, trying to make it appear that it was not intentional and that he just suddenly thought about it.

“Hmmm, sometimes? He’s been quiet since he came back, Won.”

“Why are you asking about him though?” Jihoon interrupted.

The three were having lunch at the cafeteria. Wonwoo always made sure to eat with Soonyoung and Jihoon every time he goes to school early. He may like studying alone but he is not comfortable eating without company in public places.

“I’m just curious.” Wonwoo answred in a deadpan manner.

“Oh, Ok. I really don’t know anything about him as well except for the fact that his father used to have a high position in one of the fraternities in this school.”

“So is he also a member, Ji?”

“I'm not sure. Maybe? Or not? They usually keep it a secret especially whenever they are still in the stage of initiation rites.”

“Jihoon, do you have any idea what happens during their initiation rites?”

“Hmmm..” Jihoon paused. “Hazing.”

“OK, I don’t want to become a member of any frat. Pass.” Soonyoung declared.

“I don’t want to be one either. I can’t do it. First, why would you give other people the power to inflict physical harm on you? For the brotherhood? How can you even become “brothers” with people you don’t know. Another thing I don’t like about it is their manner of recruitment.”

“How do they do it?” Wonwoo asked.

Jihoon explained, “Simple, by inviting you to dinner. They will let you eat good food and talk about how helpful joining the frat will be to your studies. They will promise you notes, reviewers, tips, samplexes, etc.”

“Well that sounds good when you think about it.” Soonyoung commented.

“Soonyoung are you crazy??” Jihoon gave Soonyoung a weird look.

“I think I alre-….” Jihoon covered Soonyoung’s mouth with both of his hands. “Sssshhh!”

Having that conversation made Wonwoo realize a lot of things. He suddenly started to remember all the things that happened in the past weeks one by one – their encounter at the park, Mingyu’s wounds and the conversation between Jeonghan and Joshua. For some reason, all these events happen to connect.

If Mingyu is indeed a part of a fraternity, then does that mean he should stay away from him? Moreover, that will mean that he is an enemy of the Student Council, especially the president Choi Seungchol himself.

“Why can’t the school just prohibit it?” Wonwoo tried to continue the conversation.

Jihoon tried to think hard. “Maybe it’s because the school cannot trample on the students’ freedom to associate?”

“Makes sense.” Wonwoo nodded.

~

Classes just ended and Wonwoo is already fixing his things. Unaware of his surroundings, Wonwoo suddenly found his seatmate Jun standing close to him.

“Wonwoo!” Jun happily called his attention.

“Yes?”

“Let’s grab dinner I’m so hungry already.” Jun made a sad expression while holding onto his stomach.

“Dinner?” Wonwoo clarified.

“Yes. I just realized that we haven’t talked a lot even though w-….”

Someone suddenly placed his arm on Wonwoo’s shoulder and interrupted Jun. “Sorry Jun hyung, Wonwoo hyung and I have a date tonight.”

Mingyu had a big smile on his face while Wonwoo froze as was absolutely confused on what on earth was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything's clear so far :) Feel free hmu through twt if you have questions.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Given no time to breathe and comprehend what was happening, Wonwoo found himself being dragged by Mingyu out of the classroom. The hallway was crowded since it was time for students to transfer classrooms. Mingyu turned his head left and right to scan through their surroundings.

“Sorry Wonwoo hyung but can we just take the stairs going down?” Mingyu asked with a worried face.

Wonwoo, still not being able to understand what is happening just blurted out an automatic “Sure.”

The two took a quick turn to the staircase entrance. Before closing the door, Wonwoo heard someone calling him from afar. Was it Soonyoung? He was not sure.

Compared to the hallway, it was not crowded since only a few students use the stairs. Their journey to the ground floor with Mingyu in front and Wonwoo being dragged by Mingyu took a while. Going down with Wonwoo’s wrist gripped by his right hand was not that difficult for Mingyu due to his long arm length. By the way time they reached the ground floor, Wonwoo found himself trying catch his breath already.

“Wait, Mingyu,” Wonwoo called Mingyu’s attention.

Mingyu looked at the tired Wonwoo and gave the older one a few seconds to breathe. “Sorry, hyung. Just trust me on this, OK?”

“Fine,” Wonwoo replied.

A small smile formed on Mingyu’s lips. “Sorry, this might not be your best date ever but I’ll do my best.”

Mingyu opened the door to the hallway and checked whether someone was watching them. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo again after seeing that the coast is clear. The two passed through the building entrance and walked to the school gate in flash. Mingyu stopped walking signaling Wonwoo to catch his breath first. In just a few minutes, the two reached their destination – the convenience store located in the building across Wonwoo’s apartment.

The cashier greeted the two happily. Mingyu led to Wonwoo to the corner of the convenience store where a few chairs and tables stood. Mingyu finally let go of Wonwoo’s wrist and placed his bag on of the chairs.

“Hyung, my treat tonight. Get whatever you want.”

“What?” Wonwoo said as he wasn’t able to catch what Mingyu said as he was still busy trying to normalize his breathing.

“I know you’re already, hyung. Get whatever you want, I’ll pay for it.”

“Oh. Fine.”

Wonwoo went around the convenience store to check the shelves. He decided to grab a sandwich and an energy drink. Thereafter, he walked to the cashier. Just as he was about to open his wallet, Mingyu held his wrist again. “My treat, hyung. It’s a date right?”

“OK.” Wonwoo blushed. Feeling the blood rising to his cheeks, Wonwoo bowed his head to hide his face.

Wonwoo slowly walked back to their table after seeing Mingyu receive his change. Wonwoo sat on his chair and watched Mingyu put down all the food he picked on the table. All the food Mingyu got occupied three-fourths of the table they were using.

“Are you hoarding? Is there national emergency?” Wonwoo asked with a mocking tone as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“Sorry, I’m really hungry hyung. Are you already OK with that? Shouldn’t you eat proper food? Is that the reason why you look skinny?” Mingyu pointed at Wonwoo’s sandwich.

Wonwoo took a look at his food, “I don’t know, I really do get full so fast.” Wonwoo answered taking a bite from his sandwich while trying to avoid Mingyu’s scolding.

“Do you even try to eat three meals a day, hyung?”

“I do try. Anyway, why are we even talking about my meals are my food nutritionist or my mom?”

“Well if you want me to,” Mingyu smirked as he took devoured one slice of kimbap.

Wonwoo sighed. “OK, now please explain Kim Mingyu why are were here? Why did you have to drag me all over the school just to get here?” Wonwoo asked with a serious tone.

Mingyu laughed. “Hyung, you make it seem like we are in an interrogation room.”

“You definitely should be charged for unjust vexation dragging me all over the school. Plus, you’ve been ignoring me for a couple of weeks since met in the park. What were you doing in the park that night? What happened to y-….” Wonwoo’s speech was interrupted by a finger placed on his lips.

Mingyu checked his surroundings again. “I was just trying to save you, hyung.”

“Save me from…? I cannot think of anything more dangerous than failing Crim.” Wonwoo asked with an annoyed expression on his face as he pushed Mingyu’s hand away.

Mingyu paused. “From Jun hyung,” Mingyu answered looking down, trying to avoid Wonwoo’s gaze.

“Jun?”

“Yep.”

Wonwoo tried to observe Mingyu. He was obviously not comfortable with the topic. He was unconsciously shaking his right leg.

“I can’t understand what’s dangerous about Jun, Mingyu. Do you even know him?”

“Yes, I know him really well but I cannot tell you why or how. Maybe in the future but now now. I’m so sorry, Wonwoo hyung.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo sighed. Having finished his sandwich, he placed the wrapper flat on the top of the table and folded it a neat manner. Wonwoo was not aware that he has been furrowing his eyebrows the whole time.

“Hyung, can you promise me one thing?”

“What?” Wonwoo opened the cap of the energy drink bottle and took a sip.

“Can you promise that you won’t go out with Jun hyung no matter how many times he asks you to?”

Wonwoo sighed again. He looked at his watch. It’s already time for him to go home and study. “Sorry, Mingyu. I cannot promise you that. Thanks for the meal.”

Wonwoo stood and picked up his bag. He threw the sandwich wrapper inside the bin and left the convenience store without even taking one last look at Mingyu.

~

Since the convenience store was just near his place, it only took Wonwoo around three minutes to reach his apartment. He was exhausted from all the brisk walking he did with Mingyu. He thinks, however, that what really made him more tired was the amount of stress he experienced while talking with Mingyu.

Wonwoo hates being deceived and he was sure that Mingyu was hiding something. Wonwoo had a hunch already but he did not have the courage to bring up the topic since he was not really sure about Mingyu’s position as to the issue. Wonwoo sighed.

He checked his phone and found messages from his best friend Soonyoung and an unknown number. The unknown number looked familiar. Upon checking his call logs, he was able to verify that it was the same number – Kim Mingyu’s number. This time, he made sure to save Mingyu’s numberto a to avoid confusion.

 

Wonwoo has been Soonyoung’s friend too long. Soonyoung always looks like an open book especially when is infatuated with someone. He suddenly recalls those many times Soonyoung comes to him asking for advice on how to confess to a girl even though his best friend knows that he really does not have any experience when it comes to love.

For Wonwoo, it is just a feeling. Wonwoo finds it funny how other people equate finding one’s true love to obtaining happiness. He thinks anyone can still be happy without even having to enter into a relationship with anyone. Nonetheless, he does not try to impose such thinking to other people for he knows that they think different. In fact, he can already imagine himself going home late at night to just a mere pet cat in the future.

Taking it into the context of their law school lives, he suddenly recalls they myth the Student Council Vice President talked about – the law school three-month rule. According to the rule, anyone who enrolls in a law school will have to break up with his or her lover in just a span of three months. It is not clear, however, whether such rule applies only to existing relationships or even to newly formed ones. The rule also does not say whether both parties to the relationship must go to law school or it is already enough that one of them is a law student.

Does Wonwoo approve of Soonyoung’s feelings for Jihoon? Wonwoo thinks he is just neutral towards it. He is kind of scared for his best friend, nevertheless, for he is also really having a hard time determining what kind of person Jihoon is. Just like Wonwoo, Jihoon tends to keep a lot of things to himself. Soonyoung is obviously the complete opposite and Wonwoo thinks that this might be a source of problem.

Not knowing what to reply to his best friend, Wonwoo decided to open Mingyu’s message first.

 

 

Wonwoo felt relieved after reading Mingyu’s message. Mingyu’s answer, nonetheless, made more Wonwoo confused as he cannot think of any other explanation anymore as to why Mingyu acted that way during the past weeks.

That day was indeed eventful for Wonwoo compared to those other ordinary days he just studied and studied. Sadly, Wonwoo has to face the reality of having Midterm Examinations. already. Professors had to adjust their schedules in order to meet their target topics for the midterm exams.

Unlike normal school days, Wonwoo’s midterm schedule was lighter. Students were given to fix their exam schedules as a batch. Each class though has to make a compromise with other classes as even though they had the same subjects, they all had different professors. Thus, it is possible that one class may have an easier exam in the same subject. It is best, nonetheless, to schedule the exams at least a day apart to give students time to study.

Criminal Law is the subject which Wonwoo fears the most. It is not enough to memorize the codal provisions in Criminal Law. It also involves a lot of concepts which one has to understand. Answering problems on Criminal Law does not merely end also in creating a conclusion as to whether or not the accused committed a crime. One has to identify also the circumstances present in the case which may effect the penalty that may be imposed upon the accused and the degree of participation of the accused.

The pressure of the midterm exams was really great but Wonwoo was able to slept more because of their schedule. Wonwoo avoided talking with any of his blockmates since he did not want to feel more pressure. Hence, he just studied in his apartment the whole week and only went to school to take the exam. After each exam, he also avoids talking to any of his blockmates. This was kind of easy for Wonwoo since students from different levels were mixed in different classrooms during exams to avoid cheating.

By the time exams were over, the students were already back to their daily grind. What students fear the most every post-exam season is seeing their professor enter their classroom, carrying their exam booklets with him.

“Only three students passed the exam,” the white haired professor announced. “Please give a round of applause to the following: Lee Jihoon, Kim Myungsoo and Kim Mingyu.”

The whole classroom went silent. All the the students were shocked since that means everyone else failed the exam. Wonwoo sighed as he suddenly remembered how he almost went crazy studying for the exam. Upon receiving his booklet, Wonwoo kept it right away in his bag without even taking a look at his score.

He tried his best to listen during the rest of the period but his mind was off to somewhere. He felt really disappointed in himself. By the time the class ended, Wonwoo quickly fixed his things and left the classroom.

By the time he reached his apartment, Wonwoo gathered all the strength and courage he had to look at his score. He got a 68. The passing score was 75.

“So this is how law school heart break feels, huh?” Wonwoo thought to himself. He tried to think about how he studied for Criminal Law. He remembered reading the book and memorizing the provisions. So what did the other students do which he did not do? Did they even sleep? “Choi Notes.”

Wonwoo does not really believe in studying notes or reviewers made by other students themselves. He believes that it is better to read books instead of taking such shortcuts in studying. Wonwoo decides, nonetheless, to ask Mingyu about the notes since it is his grade that is at stake in this case. Good thing, the midterm exam comprised only ten percent of his grade.

Just as he was about to text Mingyu, he received a message from Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos' aaaa. More Meanie to come!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

“Wonwoo hyung,” Mingyu said as he acknowledged Wonwoo’s presence. Wonwooresponded with a mere nod as he placed the cup of ramyeon and a bottle of energy drink on the table. By the time he got there, Mingyu was alreadyeating.

“Sorry hyung, I went ahead. I’m sooooo hungry.”

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo did not even look at Mingyu who was just in front of him. He was just looking at his ramyeon, waiting for it to boil. He was not really in the mood to talk with anyone but he needed something from Mingyu also.

“Are you OK, hyung?”

“Yes….” Wonwoo sighed.

“It is about…Crim?” Bingo. Wonwoo sighed again. “Maybe.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not sure, Mingyu…” Wonwoo picked up his chopsticks and opened the lid of the ramyeon.

“I told you, hyung. Choi notes.”

“I’m not really the reviewer type of person, Mingyu.”

“Hmmm, have you heard about studying smart, hyung?”

“Nope.” Wonwoo answered. Using his chopsticks, Wonwoo inserted a few strands of noodles into his mouth.

“Hmmm, how should I explain this?” Mingyu held onto his chin. “We’re encouraged to read cases in the originals, right? Professors also prescribe textbooks. Of course only ideal students do that. When it comes to cases, don’t you find it funny when we’re asked to read a fifty-page case but the facts, issues and ratio the professor will ask us to recite comprise actually probably only three to five pages of the case?”

“Actually, yes.”

“See? In terms of textbooks, there are a lot of textbooks hyung. Professors prescribe the textbook they follow. Or sometimes they just want their class to use the book of a colleague or a friend from the legal profession. By the time the bar examinations come, it will not matter which textbook or reviewer you used. What will matter is your foundation – the things you were able to retain while studying in law school.”

“Yeah, it makes sense. So what’s really your point, Mingyu?”

“Well, you do not have to stress yourself trying to become that ‘ideal student.’ Yes, shortcuts are bad since it will only help you to pass the class but sometimes you need to be flexible until you find that study habit that will suit your way of learning.”

Wonwoo held the cup of ramyeon with both of his hands and finished all the soup left in one go. “You sound like an upperclassman, Mingyu.”

Mingyu chuckled. “Well it was an upperclassman who gave me that advise. Choi Notes was really helpful in Crim, hyung. Maybe what you can do it try to read it first then read the book? I do not know if it will work for you but it did work for me. The book had too much info and Choi Notes enabled me to focus on what’s important.”

“Hmmm OK I’ll give it a try.” Wonwoo declared.

Mingyu smiled because Wonwoo finally looked at him. Suddenly, Wonwoo found Mingyu’s left hand on his head. “Try to take it easy, Wonwoo hyung. Just call me if you need anything.” Mingyu was so absorbed into patting Wonwoo’s head and it made Wonwoo panic internally. Wonwoo froze for a few seconds.

“Oh, sorry,” Mingyu immediately placed his hand under the table after realizing what he was doing. Mingyu turned his head to avoid Wonwoo’s gaze.

“It’s…..OK.” Wonwoo sighed. “Why did ask me to go here by the way?”

“Uhm, I just wanted to eat with you, hyung.” Mingyu smiled.

 

~

As part of his Friday habit, Wonwoo went to the library again and walked to his usual spot. This time, however, Mingyu was not wearing his headphones. Wonwoo was still a few meters away but he can see Mingyu flashing his canine teeth.

“Wonwoo hyung, good morning.”

“Good morning, Mingyu.” Wonwoo tried to catch his breath as he put his bag down on the floor. Just as he was about to take his seat, he saw Mingyu walking to him.

“Sorry hyung, are you busy?”

“I haven’t read for Civ but I still have lot of time. Why?”

“Hyung, our outline’s already due next week.”

“Yes, I know but you kept on ignoring me, right?” Wonwoo answered with a deadpan tone.

Mingyu got taken aback by Wonwoo’s retort. “Sorry…”

Wonwoo grinned. “I was just joking, Mingyu. But yes, let’s work on it already. When are you free?”

“Hmmm,” Mingyu pouted his lips. “Can we have lunch together?”

“I'm OK with a working lunch but I also agreed to have lunch with Soonyoung and Jihoon. Will you be fine with coming with us?”

“Double date?” Mingyu chuckled as he made the comment.

“What?”

“No, nothing. Just pretend you did not hear anything.”

“Fine.”

“But are they officially together already?”

“Who?”

“Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon.”

Wonwoo sighed. “I’m not sure to be honest.”

“Oh. I’m rooting for Jihoon.”

“Jihoon? Not Soonyoung?”

“Yes.” Mingyu smiled again.

Wonwoo felt frustrated because based on his observation, Mingyu always made that smile whenever he was hiding something.

“So are you going with us?”

“Hmmm, I don’t think I can. Maybe tomorrow before our class? Let’s have lunch together, just the two of us.”

Wonwoo did not get why Mingyu was suddenly not available for lunch but he did not insist on asking for his excuse anymore. “I’m good with tomorrow. OK.”

 

~

There was nothing special about their lunch nor with their succeeding meetings. Wonwoo and Mingyu did not have any problems on deciding what they were to include in their outline and with respect to the division of tasks. Wonwoo felt glad that he became partners with Mingyu. Through Mingyu, he was able to make another friend aside from Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Their classes after midterms were even busier. Professors had to make sure that they will be able to cover the entirety of their class syllabi. Wonwoo felt more pressure and motivated to study also after seeing his mediocre midterm grades. He had to redeem himself and make sure to pass all his subjects.

Wonwoo realized also that the Choi Notes were indeed helpful in Crim. He was able to understand their class discussions already without getting lost.

Their org meetings became lesser as final exams approached. Hence, Wonwoo was able to study more comfortably at home. He still had to accomplish his first assignment though for the org before the moratorium on org activities.

Wonwoo entered the venue at 9AM. The promo material for the event indicated 9AM but inside the room was just Wonwoo and two other students. By 9:10 AM, a few upperclassmen who Wonwoo assumed to be members of the org in charged enter. Students from different levels also started to flock in.

“Have you studied for SecReg?” asked by a female student to another.

“Not yet. I’m just about to start.” the other answered.

“Well, we can read here.”

The talk started around 9:30 AM. The Student Council President Choi Seungcheol made the opening remarks and introduced the speakers. Wonwoo brought out a pen and a small notebook so he can take notes. Wonwoo tried to listen hard since his task was to write an article regarding the forum.

He observed, however, that only the HR org members were listening and participating in the forum despite the fact that the room was filled with students. Almost all of the non-members were busy with their books and readings in front of them.

“Hey, hyung.” said by a familiar voice. “Long time no talk?”

“Hey,” Wonwoo nodded as he looked at Mingyu who sat on the chair beside him.

“Why are you here? None of our professors gave an incentive right?”

“Incentive?”

“Incentive for attending this forum. Well most of the students here are attending only because of the incentive. They’re not really interested in the forum. Some even just log on the sign up sheet and leave right away.” MIngyu pouted.

“Ahh, I see. Well I’m here for the school paper.”

“Oh, I should not disturb you then.”

“You really shouldn’t.” Wonwoo warned Mingyu.

As the forum went on, students also started to leave one by one not caring about what is happening in front. Wonwoo took a lot of notes while Mingyu kept on nodding as well every time he heard points he found agreeable.

As the forum reached its first hour, only one-fourth of the students were left. No student also dared to ask questions so the emcee just decided to proceed already with the giving of tokens.

After taking a quick look over the notes he wrote, Wonwoo felt accomplished.

“Where are you going after this, Wonwoo hyung?”

“Lib.”

“Same, let’s go together.”

“Sure.” Wonwoo answered with a straight face.

By the time they reached library, Wonwoo saw Soonyoung and Jihoon at their usual table.

“I’ll say ‘hi’ to them first.”

“Sure, I’ll go ahead. See you.” Mingyu smiled as he walked to their usual spot.

Wonwoo walked to the said table. The two were sitting beside each other in spite of the large size of the table and the availability of other chairs. Even though they had books in front of them, it did not look like they were studying. Jihoon looked really annoyed. They appeared to be bickering until they saw Wonwoo approach their table.

“Hi,” Wonwoo greeted them with a soft voice.

“Won, it’s a miracle you’re here. Are you alone?” Soonyoung asked.

Wonwoo paused and unconsciously scratched his head, “Uhm, no I’m with Mingyu.”

“Oh. You two do make a good pair.” Soonyoung said as he flashed a mischievous smile

For some reason, Wonwoo found himself choking on his own saliva.

“For Legal Reasearch I mean,” Soonyoung added.

“They do look good together because of their heights,” Jihoon interrupted. For the second time that day, Wonwoo’s breathing became short.

“So we don’t?” Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his head to Jihoon.

“Probably if you were taller,” Jihoon retorted.

Wonwoo found the atmosphere awkward. He knew that these two were always together but today was just really different.

“By the way Won,” Soonyoung spoke gain. “I am Jihoonie’s boyfriend already.” Soonyoung proudly announced as he raised his arm and placed it on Jihoon’s shoulder.

Wonwoo watched Jihoon cover his face in shame.

 

~

Wonwoo was on auto-pilot by the time final exams came. He just studied at home so he did not have much human interaction during the whole week except for one lucky human being – Kim Mingyu.

“Why are we meeting here again, Kim Mingyu?”

“Take a seat first, hyung. Let’s eat.”

“I still have to study. We both have to.”

“Let’s eat first please? Aren’t you tired? That Crim exam was really hard.”

Wonwoo gulped. “Yes. Fine.”

Wonwoo stood again to get food for himself. This time, he chose the Korean barbecue meal since he was really hungry and exhausted already.

“Here, Wonwoo hyung take this.” Mingyu said as he handed out pieces of paper to Wonwoo.

“What’s this?”

“Samplex.”

“Oh. You found one? I thought the library did not have any.”

Mingyu grinned. “An upperclassman gave it to me. That’s yours already I have my own copy.”

“Thanks.”

By the time Wonwoo sat on his chair, Mingyu had finished his food already. “Sorry, hyung. Can I go ahead? Time to study.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Good luck tomorrow.” Mingyu gave Wonwoo a pat on the back and left.

He did not like the idea of eating alone in a public placed but he was left with no other choice. After finishing his food, Wonwoo immediately left the convenience store.

 

~

Wonwoo stepped out of the classroom in disbelief. He has just finished his last exam for the semester. He found the person he was looking for and quickly made his way to him.

“Mingyu, thank you so much.”

“No problem, hyung.” Mingyu smiled.

“I can’t believe he gave the same exam as last year.” Wonwoo sighed.

“Maybe he’s busy….or lazy.” Mingyu grinned. “By the way hyung, we still have to write our paper for legal research. When are you going home?”

“Hmmm after the deadline, I guess.”

“OK, so we can still meet here, right? I mean in this area.”

“Yeah sure.” Wonwoo nodded.

“But the library will be closed. Good thing we did our research already. Are you comfortable with just meeting at a coffee shop?”

“Coffee shop?”

“Yeah, that one outside W mall?”

Wonwoo felt uncomfortable about the idea of working outside. He does not really like staying outside as it easily drains his energy. He also does not really like noisy places. He has always disliked also receiving weird looks from people he does not know.

“Uhm, can we just do it in my apartment?”

“Oh,” Mingyu chuckled. “Sure, hyung give me your address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to create a balance between law school and meanie haha. We're almost near the Prologue.
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for reading :) Comments will really be much appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

~

Wonwoo looked at his phone, it was already 10:45 AM. He told Mingyu to come around 11. He wasn’t sure, however, whether his partner was really coming since he has not yet received any message from him asking whether their meeting is a go or whether he is already on his way.

He felt a little uneasy about their meeting. Wonwoo just jumped the gun when he invited Mingyu to his apartment in order to avoid setting their meeting in a public place. The fact that he has never let anyone in in his apartment never entered his mind until last night before he was about to sleep. Even Soonyoung, his best friend, has never seen his apartment amidst the fact that he has always insisted to visit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looked around his apartment. His apartment was a total mess. Books and mountain loads of paper were scattered everywhere. As much as he wants to do a general cleaning already, he cannot do so yet until he submits his last requirement for that semester. He also cannot still decide which readings he can dispose already until their grades come out. “I hope Mingyu doesn’t mind,” Wonwoo thought to himself.

By 10:45, Wonwoo received a message already from Mingyu saying that he was on his way already. Wonwoo had a book in front of him but he just cannot bear to continue it without finishing their paper. He just do not think that he already has the right to do so.

At 11:55 AM, someone rang Wonwoo’s doorbell. Wonwoo tried took at the digital screen to see who it was – it was Mingyu. Wonwoo sighed as he opened the door.

“Hyung!” Mingyu happily greeted Wonwoo. What came to Wonwoo’s view was Mingyu with hair still wet. The smell of Mingyu’s perfume also wafted from where he stood.

“Hey…” Wonwoo forced a smile. “Come in. I thought you’d be late since you messaged me just a few minutes ago.

Mingyu chuckled. “Hyung, I just came from there.” Mingyu said as he pointed to the window.

“There? From that building?” Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes. I think I’ll be able to see your balcony from mine.”

“Maybe I should avoid going out then. That’s creepy, Kim Mingyu.”

“Why? Isn’t that amazing, hyung? We’ll easily be able to see each other.”

“Why would you want to see me?” Wonwoo glared at Mingyu. “Let’s just work here.” Wonwoo added as he tapped the dining table.

“In case you miss me already, you know.” Mingyu grinned as he pulled the chair across Wonwoo. “Nice apartment by the way….it looks clean.”

“Yeah right.” Wonwoo sighed.

“I can help you clean,” Mingyu offered.

“No, thanks.”

“Oh,” Mingyu picked up the book in front of him. “You’re reading this?”

“I want to but I don’t have the time yet,” Wonwoo answered.

“So do you know who the killer is, already?”

“Killer? Wasn’t it accident? You read Keigo Higashino’s works too?”

“I’ve read a few. So you haven’t reached that part yet? I find mystery novels interesting. They’re absolutely more entertaining than cases.”

“I agree. I didn’t know that you’re into fiction as well. You don’t look like one.”

“Hey, I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or what. Do you want to know who the killer is?”

“Don’t you dare spoil me, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo warned as he covered his ears.

“But I want to spoil you, hyung.” Mingyu said as he tried to make a puppy face.

“The only thing I can say is…sometimes you just have to look at what is in front of you to know the truth.”

“Sshhhhhh. Let’s just work already.”

“OK, hyung.” Mingyu chuckled.

Their meeting did not take that much time since only had to paste and arrange their sentence outline in paragraphs and fix their footnoes. Mingyu insisted, however, on finishing the whole outline already and Wonwoo agreed to it since they have the time anyway. Around 4PM, Wonwoo’s stomach started to grumble.

Upon hearing it, Mingyu averted his gaze from his laptop and look at Wonwoo. “Aren’t you hungry yet, hyung?”

“Actually, y-yes..” Wonwoo hesitantly replied.

“Do you have any ingredients in fridge? Maybe I can cook something for us.”

Wonwoo gulped. “It’s empty actually. I don’t really know how to cook. Well, I can fry and boil stuff but that’s it. I can’t make anything from scratch.”

“How do you eat then?”

“Sometimes my mom prepares food which I can just heat up during the weekdays. Sometimes I just buy from the convenience store.”

“Oh, that explains why you’re skinny.” Mingyu said as he stroked his chin using his thumb and index finger. “Can you still wait? Maybe I can cook something in my apartment and bring it here.”

“No, no. Don’t do that. Let’s just get something from the convenience store.”

“But convenience store food is not healthy, hyung?”

“It’s OK. I’ll be going home already once we submit our paper already.”

“Fine.” Mingyu sighed. “Let’s just go to the convenience store.”

Wonwoo waited for Mingyu to gather his things, let Mingyu out first and locked closed his apartment door. This was also his first time to walk out of his apartment building with someone. He let Mingyu walk first as it was kind of awkward to stay on his side. Nevertheless, he found Mingyu waiting for him by the elevator.

Wonwoo suddenly remembered the time Mingyu dragged him out of school. At least this time, he is free to walk on his own pace.

“Doesn’t this remind you of something?” Mingyu chuckled again.

“If you’re thinking about that night, yes I do remember it.”

“Our first date, hyung?”

Wonwoo blushed at Mingyu’s remark. “Date my ass.”

“Will you let me?”

“What?”

“Nothing, never mind hyung.”

The convenience store was empty as expected. As usual, Wonwoo found Mingyu holding a lot of food for himself. This time, Wonwoo chose to eat ramyeon again.

“Ramyeon again. I’m sure you also eat ramyeon at your apartment.”

“How did you know?”

“I saw them, hyung. You have a lot of them on your shelf. It’s as if you've stocked up for an impending natural calamity.”

Wonwoo sighed. “You’re really observant, huh.”

“Of course.”

“It’s just I’m really hungry and I don’t have anything I’m craving for.”

“OK, understood. Eat this also.” Mingyu said as he handed a roll of kimbap.

“Fine, mom.” Wonwoo replied as he unwrapped the foil and munched on the kimbap.

“By the way, hyung. Are you done with your part already?”

“I just need to proofread it.”

“Good. Just send me your part then I’ll just be the one to print and submit it to Attorney Oh’s office tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t think two fully grown men are needed to submit a few pieces of paper, hyung.”

“Right.”

“So you can also start cleaning your apartment already also and go home to your parents’ house.”

“OK, thank you so much Mingyu.”

“No problem, hyung. Anything for you.”

 

~

The sun was already down when Wonwoo arrived at their house. It was already past dinner time so he just ate by himself. He tried to eat quickly to avoid holding any conversation with his parents. Wonwoo planned to play games all night but he just ended up falling asleep due to exhaustion.

For the first time in a while, he did not have to set his alarm. By the time he woke up, it was already 10 AM and their house was empty. Wonwoo went down for breakfast and watched TV. After washing the dishes, he found himself contemplating what he’s supposed to do that day. Of course, he has been looking forward to their break so he can read non-law books and play games already.

Wonwoo received a call from Mingyu.

“Mingyu?”

“Hyung, how’s your first day of vacation?”

“I was able to sleep for ten hours.”

“That’s good. I just called to inform you that I’ve passed our paper already.”

“Thank you so much, Mingyu. You were really a big help.”

“It’s nothing, hyung. Or…Hmmmm…Let’s just say you owe me dinner.”

“At the convenience store? Sure.”

“Nah, not there. I’ll think about it first haha.”

“Don’t expect me to treat you to fine dining I don’t have money.”

“I’m not expecting something that grand. We’ll see. When we get back to school?”

“Well hopefully we’ll still be able to….” Wonwoo sighed.

“Crazy. Are you worried about not reaching the maintaining general average?”

“Who knows, Mingyu? Every final exam composes at least one-third of our grade. Crim is even fifty-percent.”

“Hmmm, true, Wonwoo hyung. But this time, the only thing you can do is pray that our professors will be more lenient or at least, reasonable in checking our papers.”

“Right.”

“I’m pretty sure you did well and we’ll still see each other at school next semester.”

“I really hope so.”

“You have to believe more in yourself, Wonwoo hyung.”

Wonwoo sighed. “I’ll try.”

~

Their grades came out in two weeks. Wonwoo could not believe it but his general average was just a point less than from eighty-five, or the general average for getting included in the dean’s list. He has been worried all this time but it seems that all his hard work indeed bore fruit.

Wonwoo looked at their group chat. Soonyoung announced that Jihoon was in the dean’s list. He was not surprised since Jihoon was really a brilliant kid in class. But maybe he can do it also, he thought to himself.

Wonwoo thought about Mingyu. He wondered whether Mingyu did well. The last time he talked to him was on his first day of vacation. After that, they never kept in touch anymore. The image of Mingyu smiling suddenly came to his mind. It’s been a while since he thought of Mingyu.

He suddenly remembered again what Soonyoung said while they were in the library. Wonwoo sighed. He cannot really imagine himself with Mingyu. Better yet, he cannot imagine Mingyu liking him for there was nothing interesting about him. He cannot not just understand why his blockmate always crosses his mind.

He spent the rest of his vacation just playing games. For some reason, he cannot just finish any book. He spent the whole semester reading, reading and reading. Hence, every time he tries to open a book, he just ends up closing it even before he gets to finish a page.

 

~

Wonwoo decided to go back to his apartment the night before his the first day of the second term so he will not have to experience all the pressure of going to school and attending their new classes in a single day.

By the time he was done settling, he received a surprise call.

“Hyung?”

Wonwoo gulped. “Mingyu?” Wonwoo doesn’t know why but his breaths suddenly became shorter.

“Yes! Did you miss me?”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “I bet it was the other way around.”

“Haha. Well… Are you back in your apartment already?”

“Yes, why?”

“Can you come out of your balcony?”

“The balcony?”

“Yep!”

“OK,” Wonwoo said as he opened the door of his balcony. “I’m already outside.”

“Can you see me?” Mingyu asked.

“See you? Where are you?”

“I’m in the building across. Uhm, just a floor below yours, to the right.”

Wonwoo tried to look at each balcony across his one by one until he found his blockmate. It was the same balcony he used to look at.

“Oh, found you.”

“Really?” Mingyu waved his right hand. “Can you see me?”

“Yes, you’re waving your hand.” Wonwoo chuckled.

“It’s cool right?”

“What’s cool about seeing me?”

“It’s been a while since we last saw each other, hyung.” Mingyu grinned.

“Are you wearing glasses?”

“Yes. Just got a new pair. The first semester really murdered my eyesight.”

“With treachery?” Mingyu said.

“Yes.”

“They look good on you.”

“Are you joking, how can you even see it from afar?”

“Well I’m sure they do. Do you want me to use to my telescope?”

“No, don’t you dare do that.” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. It was already too late since Mingyu was already holding the equipment using his free hand.

“Wonwoo hyung, I think I’ll be able to look at you while you’re studying. I can see your table from here.”

“Stop being a creep, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said as he entered the apartment again. He made sure to close the blinds so he won’t be seen from outside.

“Hyung, why did you come in already??” Mingyu asked in panic.

“I have to go to sleep already. We still have a long day tomorrow. Don’t we really have an assignment yet?”

“None as of now. Well let’s hope there won’t be any announcement until tomorrow.”

“I’m glad we still have another free night.”

“Yes. Are you really going to sleep already?”

“Uhuh.” Wonwoo said as he tucked himself under his blanket.

“OK, good night Wonwoo hyung.”

“Good night, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said as he unconsciously smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff. New semester ahead! Thank you so much for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

The start of a new semester always involves bright eyes, fully recharged bodies and carefree minds belonging to students. After all, they just came from vacation so they are presumptively equipped and prepared again to go back to to war and engage in battle in the field with endless amount of readings and stressful preparation for recitations before their merciless and ruthless professors.

Wonwoo feels jittery again about the thought of going back to school. Just when Wonwoo has adjusted to law school in terms of study habits and mental preparation, he has to go back to zero again for a new semester means new sets of professors, subjects and schedules. The anxiety he feels is not as bad as the first semester, nonetheless, since this time he at least has the proper weapons that will help him survive the war – his friends who will be there with him to cover him and protect him from all their enemies like stress and unreasonable professors and the knowledge he gained during the first semester.

Upon entering the classroom, he ran into Jihoon. “You can sit anywhere.” Jihoon informed Wonwoo.

“Oh, where are you seated?”

“Of course, in front since I’m still the class representative. Soonie…” Jihoon paused. “…will seat beside me. Want to sit with us?”

Wonwoo witnessed Jihoon’s face flushed. “Uhm, no I don’t think I’ll be comfortable sitting in front. Thanks for the offer.”

“Oh. Wonwoo, I’m so sorry for taking your best friend away from you…”

Wonwoo chuckled to Jihoon’s surprise. “Silly, it’s not like I have to spend a lot of time with Soonyoung. I’m actually happy for both of you. By the way how did you spend your vacation? Were you able to meet him?”

“Y-yes….he often visited my house while I’ve been working on my music. How about you?” Jihoon answered with a strained voice.

“I just played games and slept most of the time. I couldn’t read a book.”

“Seriously? Well, welcome back to school. You’ll have to read again whether you like it or not.”

“I know right.” Wonwoo sighed. During his entire vacation, he slept and woke up without any alarm or any schedule to follow, letting the waves of laziness and sleepiness crash over him anytime.

“By the way, have you seen our list of professors?”

“Yep, but it’s not like I know any of them.”

“According to Joshua hyung, this will be a tough semester for us. They had the same set of professors two years ago in their block. Only 3/5 of their block made it to their second year.”

“3/5? Around 15-20 left?”

“Yes. Anyway, I’m going get attendance sheets. Please tell Soonie I reserved a seat for him already when he arrives.”

“Sure.” Wonwoo tried to scan the empty seat to check his options. Mingyu hasn’t arrived yet. Does he want to be seatmates with Mingyu? That is actually a better option than having to acquaint himself to a blockmate he has never talked to. In order to reduce the chances of having to sit with two strangers he does not know at all, Wonwoo chose the right most seat at the fourth row.

His other blockmates started to arrive and take the empty chairs. Just a few minutes before the bell, a blockmate of him stood near the empty seat beside him.

“Is this seat taken already, Jeon?”

Wonwoo looked at the owner of the voice. He didn’t know his name. He didn’t know what to answer since deep inside, he did not want to be seatmates with him. “Uhm…..”

“Sorry, I think that’s my seat.” Someone interrupted. Wonwoo did not have to turn his head to identify who the owner of the voice was.

“Oh, sorry.” Their blockmate apologized while he unconsciously scratched his head and walked away.

“Hi, hyung.” Mingyu flashed his pearly whites as he took the seat beside Wonwoo.

“Hello, Mingyu. Jihoon told me we can sit anywhere.”

“Oh.” Mingyu chuckled. “I like this seat.”

Wonwoo felt his blood rush to his cheeks. “I like this seat too,” were the only words he was able to say as he tried to pretend to look at the students passing by outside.

Their first class was Criminal Law 2 and as usual, the first meeting consisted only of the professor giving the grade breakdown, his classroom policies and their assigned readings for the next meeting. This time, their Criminal Law professor looks younger. Wonwoo wondered whether this professor will be one of the catalysts for the total annihilation of their block this semester. The thought made him feel nervous but he felt someone giving he a tap on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, hyung. They say he’s really a fair professor but we will have to study hard as well.”

“Right.” Wonwoo looked at his watch. “We still have two hours until our next class.”

“Yes, what are you planning to do?”

“Hey you two, let’s eat.” Soonyoung interrupted.

“Where’s Jihoon?”

“Org meeting. Come on, let’s go to the caf. We need to talk about something.” Soonyoung said while he made a hand gesture asking both of them to stand up.

“Fine.” Wonwoo sighed. “Are you coming with us Mingyu?”

“Well it seems Soonyoung hyung needs me too. I want to eat as well.”

“Good, let’s go lovebirds.” For the second time that day, Wonwoo blushed while Mingyu just laughed at Soonyoung’s statement.

Wonwoo was not that hungry so he just waited for the two to order their food while he reserved the table for them.

“Not going to eat, hyung?” Mingyu asked as he put down his tray.

“I’m not yet that hungry.”

“Oh. Well you will be, during the next class.”

As usual, Wonwoo fell quiet again as he failed to think of a witty comeback to Mingyu.

“OK, we need to talk.” Soonyoung sighed as he settled down on his chair.

“Are you two together?”

“What?” Wonwoo replied.

“Well I just want to make sure since that will be relevant to what we’re going to talk about today.”

“Uhm…..No?” Wonwoo clarified.

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “It’s just that sometimes, you’re being secretive Won.”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu to see the other’s reaction. He was just smiling and Wonwoo could not guess what the other was thinking.

“You know me, Soonyoung. Have you seen me enter into any relationship?”

“Nope. But that doesn’t mean you can’t.”

“Am I Wonwoo hyung’s type?” Mingyu interrupted.

“Not really that’s why I was also kind of not sure of my theory.”

“What’s his type then?” Mingyu chuckled again.

“Hmmmm… Probably someone like the Vice President.”

“Yoon Jeonghan?” Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Soonyoung answered in a serious tone.

“So Wonwoo hyung is into men also?”

“Wonwoo is not that particular when it comes to that. He’s more after the personality of the person.”

“Hey, why are you two talking as if I’m not here? And Soonyoung, who are you to assume that Jeonghan hyung’s my type?”

“Oooppss sorry, Won. You weren’t talking as well. I’m not sure. Just a guess? So is he?”

Wonwoo sighed. He tried to glance at Mingyu to know what kind of facial expression he was making.  “I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about that to be honest.”

“OK, so just to make things clear. You two are not together?”

“No, we’re not.” Mingyu answered firmly.

Wonwoo gulped upon hearing Mingyu’s answer. It’s true that they’re not together and it’s not also as if he’s been flirting or dating with Mingyu. Well, that’s what Wonwoo thinks. Moreover, Wonwoo has always thought that Mingyu was into women and that he does not swing the other way around or both ways. Hence, Wonwoo was long ago ruled out the chance that something might develop from his interactions with Mingyu. He nevertheless felt slight sharp pain on his chest.

“OK. But I just want to say, I won’t be surprised if you two will be. You have my blessing Mingyu.”

“Kwon Soonyoung, are you my dad?” Mingyu laughed as he watched the two bicker.

“I’m your best friend, Won.”

Wonwoo sighed again. “So is this what we’re really going to talk about?” Wonwoo said as he tried to change the topic.

“I need help Won.” Wonwoo felt a little nervous. Soonyoung was wearing a serious facial expression. What could his best friend’s problem be and how serious is it that he had to approach the two of them to sit with him and talk.

“It’s our third monthsary next week.”

“Lee Jihoon?” Mingyu clarified as he finished his rice bowl.

“Yes.”

“Wait, it’s just the third?” Wonwoo clarified.

Soonyoung glared at his best friend. “Yes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you’ve been dating for more than five months already.”

“Long story, Won. Anyway, here’s my problem.”

“You cheated on him?” Mingyu’s eyes dilated.

“Of course not, dumbass. Let me finish first. It will be our third monthsary just like what I said. For our first month celebration, we were not really able to celebrate since he was on a family trip. Well actually he’s not really the type who wants to celebrate occasions like that but he surprised me last month. He wrote a song for me. I felt really embarrassed since I did not have anything to give him even though he said it was OK.”

“Oh, you really should give him something this time.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“That’s why I’m asking you two.”

“Are you really asking me? You know I don’t have any experience with that. How about you, Mingyu?”

“Wonwoo hyung, would you believe me if I told you I don’t also?”

“Hey, are you serious? No girlfriends or boyfriends at all?” Soonyoung exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“Fine. Let’s just say you already have. Let’s say, you’re dating Wonwoo.” Soonyoung smirked as he looked at Wonwoo even though he was talking to Mingyu. “How will you celebrate your monthsary with him?”

 Wonwoo watched Mingyu think hard. “Hmmmm…I’ll probably cook for him.”

 “Cook? Why don’t you just take him out on a date?” Soonyoung retorted in disappointment.

“Well, Wonwoo hyung does not really like going out and watching him eat is really fun. He looks cute, doesn’t he?”

“Hmmmm...he really is cute sometimes. By your manner of answering though, it’s as if you’ve already planned everything in your head prior to this conversation.” Soonyoung pointed out.

Mingyu chuckled. “It’s just my observation. We’ve been meeting each other every once in a while.”

“You’ve been going out behind our backs? So are you saying you’re not yet together but you’re dating?”

Wonwoo gulped. “No, we’re not. Mingyu lives in the building across mine.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung said in disappointment. “I can’t cook for Jihoonie. I don’t know how to cook. He really does love eating though especially rice! He really looks cute whenever he eats something he loves. Mingyu can you help me?”

“Sure. How can I help you, hyung?”

“Teach me how to….cook.”

“Will Wonwoo hyung be with us?”

“Of course he will be.” Soonyoung assured.

“OK, sure. Let’s do it in my apartment.” Mingyu answered.

“Yes! Thank you so much. Aaaa I’ve been trying to think hard since last week I’m going crazy already.”

“Wait, why am I included I don’t know how to cook I won’t be of help.”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with a serious facial expression. “You’ll be the judge, Wonwoo hyung. What do you want to eat? Korean beef?”

 Wonwoo blused again as he watched Mingyu’s facial expression turn from a serious to an endearing one. “Hey, how did you know that it’s my favorite?”

 “Try to guess, hyung.” Mingyu smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry how long has it been??
> 
> The next chapter's finally here. My law school fic is apparently turning into a cooking fic? :O
> 
> Sorry I've been really busy with life but I'll still do my best to find time to write since it's something i really enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seventeen fanfic. I'd really appreciate your comments and suggestions. You can also find me on Twitter (@yoonouji)


End file.
